


Fairytale

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, reality is too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Missy is living in a fairytale.





	Fairytale

Fairytale

Missy is living in a fairytale.  


Once upon a time, a lovely princess was in danger and her prince came for her. Her dear good wizard in a blue box promised her an happily ever after. She likes to hum to herself, dancing around the beautiful ballroom-like chamber he gave her as a home. It's often lonely there, and she misses natural light dispite the advanced artificial sunshine flooding the large windows. But she patiently wait, because she promised to be a good girl, and because she understands princesses must be protected. During her long and lonely days, she enjoys reading. She mainly reads pretty stories and she imagines being like their beautiful and innocent heroines. She also watches cartoons, everything pink and cute she asks her caretakers for. Cartoons are full of pretty songs. Missy loves to sing when she feels lonely and sad. She also loves combing her long hair, putting makeup on her pretty face and imagining new stories to escape in her head. 

Her prince doesn't come really often now. He has many other things to do. When she hears the door opening, her hearts are beating faster, only to drop when that gloomy manservant appears and put her plate on the table without even looking at her. He never answers her questions, never looks at her. When she makes enough noise, he simply glares and shakes his head. When the Doctor comes, his hands are always full of presents, and he smiles fondly, as if she was the most precious creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. At first it made her happy, and it was worth the waiting. But not really anymore. Because she can't mute the little voice inside her head telling her he isn't that busy. No more than the first years. He is simply bored of her and comes as a duty, because he promised. He doesn't come for her at all and the presents are only a way to pacify her and ease his consciousness.  
Then, Missy remembers that once upon a time she was a Queen. A dreadful Queen of Evil. Not a pretty doll in a pretty dollhouse. The Doctor isn't that surprised when she asks for more horror stories. He even seems a little relieved, as if it was a sign she is feeling better. When the shiny polish begins to crackle, she can't lie anymore. This is a fairytail, but they all twisted it to make the truth more acceptable. 

Missy is living in a fairytale  


Once upon a time, a dark Queen of Evil was defeated and a shining prince came to seal her away. A good magician in a box promised to lock her away for ever after.  
He put her in a beautiful prison, because it's probably what good guys do. He came to see her every day, because he promised he would keep an eye on her. To keep her calm and harmless, he gave her presents and smiled fondly. He certainly liked her, in a twisted way. She was his pet, his beautiful night bird in a cage. But like any owner he became bored of her and let her manservant feed her. She wasn't that special. He needed another pet, a puppy he could bring with him and teach useful tricks. Missy doesn't hope anything anymore. She doesn't really arrange her hair or put fancy makeup. She only stares blankly at the walls, sometimes plays a little piano. She can't help to feel happier when her good Doctor comes, because she likes him so much. But deep inside she hopes for help.  
One day the Doctor takes her for a trip. She'd been a good girl and deserves a reward. But things go wrong and she's the one who takes the blames. She didn't do anything wrong. How could have she guessed the Blue man would shoot ? It's not her fault. She's been good, she swears. But when she grasps she's dying, Special One's eyes are stuck on her in an accusing glare. She'll never be the heroine of her own story. Just a useless supporting role in a fairytale that doesn't need her.

Missy wishes she lived in a fairytale.  


She prays another prince will come and set her free. A prince of darkness.  
Here came an Old Man in rags. A beggar with a mysterious smile and familiar eyes, like a long lost parent welcoming her to her real destiny.  
Her hearts miss a beat when she recognizes him. With an evil smirk, she greets her Prince of Evil. With his blond hair, goatee and wicked smile, he's even more handsome than in her memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble written for the Twelfth Doctor/Missy challenge on Mixital, with a few change to be more canon compliant.


End file.
